


Culo

by Senora_Luna



Series: 30 Day OTP Smut One Shots [7]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Messy, Oral Sex, Porn, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna
Summary: They're young, in love, and a little too tipsy. But just tipsy enough to try something new.





	Culo

So maybe there had been one glass of Sangria too many. Imelda considered that when she stumbled home with her husband from their friend Julien’s wedding. It was hard to know who insisted on bathing together but it didn’t take long for them to be splashing, still in their underpants, in a cold tub. But the cold was good-surely they were sobering up now. At least so she thought. Giggling naked, being _carried_ by her husband into their bedroom wasn’t per se the most sober act.

 

“Your hand is cramping my leg!” Imelda half whined slung over his shoulder like a sack of flower.

“You’re wiggling too much…” Hèctor half slurred and spun her about tossing her onto their cotton and straw stuffed mattress with a laugh.

 

“We’re getting the bed wet!” Imelda squeaked landing with a bounce, as he crawled next to her snatching a long kiss.

 

“I’d rather get you wet.”

 

“You did in the tub” and her damp body wove around him with a purr. Laughing, he reached over to the nightstand turning their oil lamp as bright as possible.

 

“Then show me…” Easily his fingers swam downwards, curving into her mount of curls with a delighted hum. “How do I know that isn’t bath water.”

 

“Lick it off and see if it gets drier or wetter.”

 

“Sounds like someone wants my tongue in her…” Hèctor mused nuzzling his face into her neck and groaning with delight. Imelda bit her lip and reached over to dim the light before his longer fingers interlaced her own.

 

“I want to see you..” he muttered into her earlobe his bare body steadily warming her own.

 

“Not if you’re putting your head down there…” but she shifted excitedly already feeling the beginning of an erection against her thigh.

 

“Afraid of a mess? We just bathed-and I was _very_ through.” The half-lidded smirk he offered gave her a fit of giggles as she twisted in his arms turning to her stomach and he followed peppering kisses over each side of her neck, her shoulders-all while that dastardly goatee of his tickled her flesh. His wet body hair was clinging to her own skin, making her cringe with ticklish spasms.

 

“It’s still! Well-still _you know!”_ You don’t need see it _that_ close!”

 

“We’re adults you can say piss-,” Thwack! A pillow in his face as she fell back laughing with embarrassment behind her fingers.

 

“So you won’t say fuck but you’ll be vulgar!” Imelda huffed crawling away until he caught her shin yanking her back toward him with a laugh. Giggling she looked over her shoulder at him and reclined on the pillow.

 

“Because;” and his mouth was on the small of her back traveling downward. “I don’t _fuck_ you I _make love_ to you.”

“You’re such a mariachi…”  and she sank into the  pillow cooing with delight.

 

“Mmhm you love it…” his mouth reached her behind and kissed each cheek making her yelp with another giggle.

 

“You call kissing my culo making love!” And she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

 

“Hmph and why not? It’s part of you isn’t it? And I love all my Imedita…so poquito…” and his hands cupped her behind with a moan from each of them. “Y mas…you know you have the most fantastic culo in town-everyone was staring in envy tonight…”

 

“Stop!” She laughed again burying her blushing face in the pillow. Héctor hummed instead pressing a kiss on a cheek once again then a soft bite as she let out another laugh squeal.

 

“Or all of México…hmm,” he rested his head against the soft flesh like his own pillow until her thigh bounced him up.

 

“Why did you stop!”

 

“You said stop!”

 

“Héccctoooorrrr” she whined in girlish embarrassment wiggling her behind for attention. Taking the hint he kissed her again-this time with more intention until a moan was drawn free. Reaching the juncture of her thighs, he gave a little nip.  

 

“Don’t be so shy…”his long hands lifting her thighs with a little tug. Persuaded to her knees she made a satisfied little humming swaying her hips like they were dancing. “Ah there we are. Allow me to appreciate the fine assets of my esposa.”

 

“Then lick me”

 

“Open your legs; I want to look at you first.” Imelda chuckled into the pillow but this time obeyed, spreading her thighs that his eyes could view her glistening sex and all the flushed treasures between the folds. “Ay,” his voice dropped an octave to a hungering note. “Bonita.” Even more exciting was seeing the effects of it on her as liquid trickled forth across the thick black curls.

 

“You’re lucky we just bathed.” Imelda half said into the pillow.

 

“Why would you be ashamed otherwise?”

 

“Well if it was…messy…you know…” she mumbled hiding her face. Héctor clicked his tongue in dismay, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand up her inner thigh then slowly through very center of her labia where all the nerves shivered and wept with each touch. A series of lovely little moans came out of her lips.

 

“Why should you be ashamed your body is working properly?”

 

“Don’t tease meeeee” Imelda whined. 

 

“I’m serious,” and leaning forward his lips pressed to the exposed spot where his finger had just been near her entrance.

 

“Ah-hmm, because it’s unsanitary,”

 

“Then you wipe it off,” he murmured into her flesh letting his tongue reach inside to taste her. “Or I would. I’m not missing an opportunity to taste you…”

 

“You’re drunk…” Imelda moaned hugging her arms around the pillow but spreading her thighs. “Not everything is a sappy poem mariachi…”

 

“Don’t challenge me I could write a poem about any of you.” He hummed licking over the edge of her entrance and pausing his tongue before it could completely cross the divide to the opening between her behind. Imelda let out another little startled cry lifting her head.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Her face was burning red from embarrassment more than alcohol which made him fall back laughing.

 

“Why not! We’re clean!” He managed between snickers earning another pillow to the face.

 

“Because it’s-it’s gross!” And she whipped her wet hair to one side to get it out of her face.

 

“Awwww Imeldita-tita” reaching forward he pulled her close while she pouted. “How could I _ever_ find you gross?”  He kissed her temple as she buried her flushed face in his shoulder.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ start talking about shit.” And laughter made his chest momentarily spasm as he hugged her closer.

 

“Are telling me ladies do _that!_ I was unaware! Ay mi vida I want a divorce!” He did his best to manage a faux outrage but laughter kept interrupting his words.

 

“You are horrid, just horrid…how would you feel if I did this to you?”

 

“Ay hm, rather flattered.”

 

“Callate…”

 

“Are you telling me you _wouldn’t_ -“

 

“I didn’t say!” She squealed in embarrassment turning out of his grasp and back to the pillow. Flopping her face in the middle. For a moment there was silence as he snickered running a few fingers down her back while she tried to ignore the pleasant feeling. “I don’t want you to find me unattractive if you do something you regret…” Now he scoffed laying atop her with a kiss to her ear.

 

“Ay mi amor!” He half groaned massaging her sides as she squirmed with the ticklish touches. “So you are human. It’s not always serene and dainty that’s why we need music to laugh about it…” Imelda sighed lifting her blushing face with a half glare.

 

“You want to kiss my culo that bad.”

 

“Why not?” His lips landed on her temple making her close her eyes that his nose didn’t poke them.

 

“You really don’t mind any part of me…”

 

“I think we’ve nursed one another though sickness enough times to know bile won’t destroy our marriage.”

 

“You’re funny.” She muttered in a deadpan pinching his nose.

 

“Then give me a kiss” he pleaded in a nasally voice.

 

“On the mouth-“

 

“Si! I wouldn’t demand that of you!” He laughed heartily as relief filled her face and their lips met. Both were smiling again, tipsily, and he gave her embarrassed face another soothing kiss. “Do you still want your coño licked?”

 

“Mmhm…” She half moaned on his mouth and he drew back trailing his tongue down her back as she gave a little shiver. Once more she parted her legs letting him devour, his face diving deeply into her sex until she felt his nose tickling the rest of her flesh. A moan left her as she clutched the pillow for support now, squealing in need for more sensations that she arched back against his face. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the conversation, but she was less cautious that usual in her needy thrusts, so much so she paused when the bridge of his nose brushed her _other_ more taboo opening. Of course the moment she stopped as did he.

 

“Hm did that hurt?” He recognized her hesitation.

 

“N-no…lo siento…”

 

“It wasn’t upsetting me” he half smirked biting one of her cheeks. Then her voice dropped to the softest whisper.

 

“Is it weird it felt a little nice…”

 

“I’ve heard it can feel _very_ nice?” Slowly his thumbs ran over her cheeks spreading and molding them in his palms before looking over the tiny puckered area.

 

“This is so…”

 

“Ay relax; I don’t see anything wrong here.” And he patted her spine urging her to unclench all of the tension in her bones. “You’re lovely-every centimeter.”

 

“Ay Dios…I can’t believe you’re like this.”

 

“Should I stop?” He chuckled.

 

“No…”

 

“Then may I…?” And Imelda gave the tiniest nod into the pillow her body still burning with arousal.

 

“Softly…”  And his head dipped forward again, he pressed the softest peck of his lips against the darkened circle and her hips shifted. Something was especially arousing to know her so intimately, to know she trusted him so, and a soft moan left his lips.

 

Imelda felt her shoulders jump, a momentary shock this could be exciting to her husband and not revolting. It strangely lifted a burden from her shoulders. Maybe there wasn’t anything they needed to hide, maybe they were drunk, whatever the reason she found herself relaxing when he tried another cautious kiss. “You’re moaning…” her breath was catching.

 

“Si…I’m the only one who gets to see you like this…it’s special…” a possessive edge was in his voice and she shivered feeling a pulse run between her legs.

 

“That’s right…best culo in Mexico I am told.” She muttered back feeling a little more bold-a strange pleasure came as his tongue flicked against her between kisses. A tiny sigh came out-she didn’t know if it actually felt good or it was just the thrill of the taboo-of the relief any part of her could be accepted by him.

 

“Ay, muy guapa,” his husky voice sent pleasure to her core, and a yelp of excitement when his arm yanked her thighs closer, and tongue pressed against her hard. Whining she reached down to rub through her dripping folds, hissing with a moan as his tongue began to press its attentions harder.

 

“Héctor…Héctor I want your cock in me…” she moaned weakly.

 

“That good?”

 

“Por favor don’t tease…”

 

“Seeing you moan from this is making me hard,” he panted, straightening up as he pulled her behind against his pelvis and ran his cock through her soaked sex pushing her fingers aside. “Mmm and it made you wet?”

 

“I-I don’t even know…por favor get in me…” Obeying her finally-he obliged, slipping into her aroused body with ease and lifting her taught to his chest to better whisper in her ear.

 

“All of you, every hair, every freckle…makes me want you, I don’t care if it’s sappy…I’d kiss every centimeter of you Imelda Rivera.” He was thrusting, sloppily from the alcohol but hard enough to make her happy as she moaned rocking back into him.

 

“Maybe I’ll let you lick me everywhere, kiss me dry from our bathes-agh-there…if you do it good I’ll let you lick my culo again-,” he hissed into her ear, his fingers digging into her hip with harsh messy thrusts but it was enough for both as they cried out.  It was impossible to not succumb to pleasure, her wet body against him, the bright light showing him all the beads of sweat rolling down her breasts, stomach, and thighs, the taste on his lip of her, and the wonderful wet heat he was buried in. A climax came so quickly from the inebriation he didn’t even have a moment to warn her. He hadn’t even finished his orgasm when he pulled out-a few drops of semen landing on her thighs and their bed-then pressed her forward with her rear in the air. In an instant his mouth was devouring her sex, and freely sliding up to her anus for an occasional pressing lick.  

 

Imelda squealed, too hazy with pleasure and sangria too feel anymore shame, especially when his wet fingers sought out and massaged her clit while his tongue worked. It didn’t take her long either to spend, his arms clutching her bucking hips to his face until her muscles collapsed into bed.

 

In an instant she twisted to her back yanking him close and kissing him hard, his own arms receptivity sliding around her back. He loved her as she loved herself, and she knew her own value that the taste didn’t even pause her affection.

 

Panting they pulled apart, licking at one another’s lips before reclining on the pillow together.

 

“You still want a divorce?” Imelda slurred nuzzling into the warmth of his chest.

 

“No…my eyes have been opened too the wonders of women’s bodies…” he chuckled playing with her hair. “What about you…lo siento that was quick…maybe I did drink too much.”

 

“I’ll forgive it…” she chuckled sliding into his arms feeling a strange lightness. ”Héctor?”

 

“Hm?” He was already starting to doze off.

 

“I’d kiss your culo too…”

 

“Mm I know…” And he put a final kiss on her forehead before sleep won over them both.  

**Author's Note:**

> My writing and art are available for commission at my tumblr. If my work makes you smile, a ko-fi helps me so much! The support of ko-fis and commissions have enabled me to write all I have! Thank you. <3 
> 
> http://senoraluna.tumblr.com/


End file.
